


Insecure

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, mentions of Wandi, sad jonah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always."Sometimes, TJ feels insecure towards Jonah because of Cyrus' past crush on the Frisbee player.





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt request from an Anon on Tumblr.

Humming to himself, TJ quickly swapped his books for his next class before casually but hurriedly making his way towards Cyrus’ locker just in the next hall.

This was always his favorite part of going to school, being able to see his boyfriend in between classes. Being a sophomore while Cyrus was a freshman could be frustrating sometimes due to their different schedules and a mere 10 minutes in between classes often felt too short. But, so far, they had managed to make it work.

Up ahead, he caught sight of Cyrus already closing his locker. Their gazes met and Cyrus’ adorable face lit up at the sight of him. It was seeing those sparkling brown eyes and that blinding smile that made TJ wonder what he did in a past life to deserve Cyrus. Because he certainly was not a good person while he was in middle school.

Cyrus bounded over to him. “Hi,” he greeted.

“Hi,” TJ replied, fighting the urge to plant a kiss on him.

They were in public, after all, and Cyrus often got embarrassed when it came to public displays of affection. So, instead, TJ linked their hands together and they began to walk towards their next classes, which were thankfully in the same hallway.

“How did your Math quiz go?” Cyrus asked.

“Not too bad. How about your Bio project?”

“Mr. Green seemed to like it. But, then again, he tells everyone he likes their projects then gives them a C.” Cyrus’ fingers twitched in TJ’s hold. “I’m kind of nervous.”

TJ gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “I’m sure you did great. You always do.”

Cyrus flashed him a smile. “Thank you.”

They reached TJ’s classroom and paused just outside the door. “I’ll see you at practice?” he asked, before going in.

Cyrus always came to watch his basketball practices, armed with snacks and water for everyone. The team loved his energy.

But, his boyfriend suddenly looked guilty. “Oh my god. I forgot to tell you. Um, I can’t today. I promised Jonah I’d go see his Ultimate practice. The team’s morale has been super low since their last loss and apparently, I motivate them with my cheers and snacks. But, I’ll see you after? We can walk home together with Buffy.”

Unlike the middle school, the high school did have a girls’ basketball team and sometimes, the boy’s and girl’s teams would do practice drills together. That afternoon happened to be one of those practices.

TJ did everything he could to not show his disappointment. Instead, he nodded. “That’s fine. I’ll see you then.”

Looking around to make sure no one was paying them any attention, Cyrus raised himself on his tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the nose (TJ’s heart sped up at the simple act) before heading off to his own class down the hall, waving at TJ behind him before entering the classroom.

His disappointment evaporating, TJ entered his classroom in a better mood.

It lasted the entirety of his afternoon classes and all through practice. They ran drills and had a few rounds of guys versus girls and team A versus team B games.

Practice flew by and the next thing TJ knew, he was sitting on the bleachers with Buffy, as she tied her shoes.

“How long is Cyrus going to be?” she asked, sitting up.

TJ checked his watch. Cyrus said he was going meet them here ten minutes before their practice ended. But, it was already 5 minutes after they finished and he wasn’t there. He was rarely late and if he was, he would always text TJ or Buffy that he would be late.

“Maybe Ultimate practice ran late,” Buffy stated when TJ told her. She stood up and grabbed her things. “I can’t wait for him, I have to run a few errands for my mom. Can you let him know I can’t walk with you guys, today?”

“Sure, thing. Great work today, Buff,” he said to her and she smiled at him, pleased.

It hadn’t been easy forming a friendship with her as she resented him for months, even after he apologized. She only began tolerating his presence more when he and Cyrus started dating when they were in the 8th grade and TJ was a freshman. After their crew entered high school, they have become better friends due to spending a lot of basketball practices together.

Besides basketball, they had one more thing in common: making sure Cyrus was happy.

Bidding him goodbye, she left him in the Gym, alone. TJ waited another minute or so before standing up, grabbing his things, and heading for the fields. Football season had ended so the Ultimate Frisbee team was allowed to practice there.

From afar, he could see that the field was empty. But, there were two people sitting in the stands. Walking closer, his stomach churned, unpleasantly.

Cyrus and Jonah were side-by-side, talking. Cyrus looked to be in deep concentration as Jonah talked.

TJ didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he couldn’t help but hear their conversation.

“… I’m glad to hear she’s doing fine,” Jonah was saying.

“Yeah. Even though Walker is in a different school, somehow, they make it work. I think she likes the distance, it gives her some time for herself.”

Ahh, they were talking about Andi. She and Jonah had broken up after just a few months of dating. Jonah still wasn’t over it, though, but Andi had recently started seeing this other guy, Walker. TJ vaguely remembered him from Cyrus’ Bar Mitzvah.

“That’s… good to hear.” Jonah’s voice lacked the usual pep it usually held as he sighed before flashing a smile at Cyrus. “Thanks for coming today, Cy-Guy. I really miss having you cheer for me.”

TJ watched as Cyrus chuckled and shrugged. “You know that I’m  _still_  your number one super fan. As well as TJ’s and Buffy’s.”

Jonah gave Cyrus a little nudge with his elbow. “I kinda miss having you to myself, Cy. Nowadays, I have to share you with TJ and the basketball team.”

TJ felt himself frown after hearing that and his feet moved forward, climbing up the stands.

Before he could stop himself, he called out, “Hey, babe. Ready to go?”

He inwardly cringed at himself. He had never called Cyrus that before.

And he wasn’t the only one confused. Cyrus had looked up, scrunching his eyebrows.

“Hey… babe?” he said, unsure before his eyes widened. “Oh my god, TJ, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize how much time had passed.” He stood up and grabbed his backpack. “Did you wait long?”

Jonah stood up with Cyrus and gave TJ an apologetic look. “Sorry, TJ. I kinda kept him a little longer than planned.”

TJ forced a smile. “Don’t worry about it. You two caught up?”

“Yes,” Cyrus said as he looked behind TJ. “Where’s Buffy?”

“She has errands to run so she went ahead.”

“Oh, shoot. I’ll just text her later then.” Cyrus turned to Jonah with a huge smile. “We’re gonna go ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Jonah beamed. “Yeah.”

The Frisbee player wrapped Cyrus in a short hug. It was platonic and innocent but still, TJ’s stomach tightened and his chest ached.

Cyrus pulled away from Jonah first before walking over to TJ and taking his hand.

Bidding the other boy goodbye, they climbed down the stands and headed for home.

During their walk, Cyrus rambled but for once, TJ wasn’t listening. His mind was whirling with too many unpleasant thoughts. He could even feel how tight his jaw was clenched.

“TJ? TJ!”

The hand holding his pulled him back, effectively jolting TJ from his chaotic thoughts. Cyrus had stopped in his tracks and was now looking at him with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, firmly.

“Nothing.”

Cyrus narrowed his eyes. “Don’t take me for a fool, Tyler Joseph Kippen.”

TJ winced at the use of his full name. Cyrus only ever used it when he wanted to be sweet or was really angry at him. And it was obvious that he wasn’t happy with TJ at that moment.

“Tell me!”

“I…” TJ sighed, resigned. “I know I shouldn’t be but… I can’t help it. I’m… jealous.”

Cyrus’ brow furrowed in confusion. “Jealous? Of what?”

“Of you… and Jonah.”

“Wait… why? We were just talking. TJ, I swear-.”

“I know, I know you were,” TJ said in the gentlest voice he could muster, not wanting Cyrus to think he was mad at him. It was more like TJ was mad at himself for being stupidly jealous and insecure. “But, can you blame me? You liked him first. You pined for him. I  _watched_  you pine for him before I finally had the guts to ask you out. So, I just can’t help it, Cyrus. I’m sorry.”

At his words, Cyrus’ face softened. “Oh, TJ.” 

He took a step closer to him and placed his free hand on the jock’s cheek. “You have nothing to be jealous about, okay? Jonah and I are just friends now and we always will be. But I picked you, remember?” 

Then, to TJ’s surprise, Cyrus scoffed. “Besides, how do you think I feel when I see those cheerleaders practically falling all over themselves when you accidentally look in their direction? Or when they scream your name during games? Do you know the amount of self-control I have to summon in order to not use my megaphone and yell at them to back off my man?”

At Cyrus’ scrunched up nose and rare possessive tone, TJ’s lips twitched. His boyfriend was really cute when he was jealous, though he rarely let it show.

The hand on his cheek left and made its way down to clutch his other hand, tightly.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay?” Cyrus said with a reassuring smile. “Always.”

Returning the smile, finally, TJ linked their hands. “I’m sorry. You’re right. As always.”

Removing his hands from TJ’s hold, Cyrus schooled his features to one of indifference as he looked away and crossed his arms. “I’m not Buffy. Just because you tell me I’m right, doesn’t mean I forgive you for thinking the worst. Do you think I’m that  _easy_ , TJ Kippen? I’m offended. Offended!”

TJ’s smile turned to a grin. Cyrus wasn’t mad anymore.

“I’ll get you a double order of baby taters and a chocolate milkshake.”

Cyrus turned his head back around and uncrossed his arms. “I forgive you.”

With a laugh, TJ brought him close, wrapping his arms around the tiny waist, and kissed his forehead. Cyrus’ own wrapped around his neck in a tight hug.

“You know that I forgave you even before you offered a double order of baby taters and milkshakes, right?” the younger boy said against his neck.

“Of course. I just wanted to make it up to you.”

Cyrus released him, their hands automatically linking again. “I like you,” he stated, confidently.

TJ leaned in and pecked his lips, quickly, loving the way his boyfriend turned red at the gesture of affection.

“I like you too,” TJ replied, unable to stop the giddy feeling taking over him.

Side-by-side, with their linked hands swinging between them, the couple continued on home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on thinkingabouttyrus.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
